


A Little Distraction

by GummySungShine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Ravus, M/M, Office Sex, Sex, Top!Loqi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummySungShine/pseuds/GummySungShine
Summary: Loqi offers to help his superior relax, but Ravus gets more than he bargained for.(Crappy summary is crappy. It's just an excuse for smut. Contains office sex).





	A Little Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally written as a request for an anon on tumblr)
> 
> First and only time I've ever written Top!Loqi :')  
> I should probably write it more in the future, since it was fun to do.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so there's a chance of mistakes.

\---

Seeing a certain blond rifling through his office wasn’t exactly what Ravus had expected that morning. All he’d wanted was a nice, quiet day alone, having a number of important documents to sign off which he wanted to keep on top of…and not be disrupted by the Niff currently inhabiting his space.

“What are you doing here? Isn’t it your day off, Tummelt?”

“Isn’t it also yours, Fleuret?” Loqi threw back a reply, a smug smile painted across his face.

“Technically speaking, yes.” He let out an irritated sigh. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re in my office.” Standing there with his arms crossed, Ravus awaited an answer from the young blond.

“I was merely wondering if you were about.” Standing straight, Loqi continued to survey the assortment of books lined up along the high Commander’s shelves. “Wanted to ask if you’d like to do something today. Together.”

“Tummelt-”

“Loqi. Just call me Loqi, Ravus.” The blond turned to look at him, the smile never leaving his face. “No need for the formalities.”

“Fine. Loqi. I have things to attend to.” Ravus shot down his proposal. “Unfortunately,  _for you_ , I must decline your offer.”

Scoffing a little, Loqi rolled his eyes, fully facing the man. He eyed him with a hand on his hip, not believing him for a moment. “Like what, exactly? It’s your day off.”

“That doesn’t mean I no longer have duties. My title doesn’t grant me such leisure time as you seem to think. My job is never done.” Making his way over to his desk, Ravus neatened up the space, shoving various items into drawers before sitting comfortably.

“Wow…you’re a real joykill, aren’t you?” Loqi moved over to the desk, leaning against it casually like he owned the place.

Ravus resisted the urge to snap at him. Taking a different tactic, the Commander simply sat back, challenging him with a look. He knew how to get under the young General’s skin, planning to fully utilise the blond’s insecurities.

“Why don’t you run along and do whatever it is Niff children do.”

Eyes widening in shock and offense, Loqi stood dumbfounded for a moment, floundering for something to say. “Children? You-” He shut his mouth before saying anything he’d come to later regret. Ravus was his superior, after all. “Never mind.”

Satisfied with the response, Ravus watched Loqi wander over to the window behind, a sour look gracing the younger’s face. Putting Loqi in his place was certainly rewarding.

“You have two options.” Pulling out a small stack of paperwork from a drawer, Ravus sifted through them absentmindedly. “One, stay here and keep quiet, or leave me in peace. The choice is yours, but I’m not here to entertain you.”

Loqi didn’t need entertaining, nor supervision. He wasn’t a child, despite what Ravus seemed to think; he wasn’t all that much younger than the man anyway, a mere five years separating them.  
Annoying Ravus hadn’t been Loqi’s intention. Rather, he wanted the opposite of that. Ever since he’d known him, it’d been a small mission of his to get closer to him, to see if he really was as strait-laced and prudish as he appeared to act.

Sauntering back over, this time standing behind him, he let his fingers dance across the back of Ravus’ seat, drumming lightly as he grinned. “You seem tense. Something the matter?”

“Yes. You.”

“Aw, now don’t be like that.” He pouted a little, standing closer, letting his hands rest upon the Commander’s shoulders. “Why don’t you relax?”

“What are you after, Tummelt?” The honeyed tone of the younger man did nothing to ease his suspicions. He could clearly see, without shadow of a doubt, that Loqi was up to something - something that Ravus had expected from him.

“Me? Nothing, Sir.” The blond responded in faux shock.

“Why do I find that so very difficult to believe…” Trailing off, he felt hands play along the sides and nape of his neck, fingers gently brushing against his skin in a way that almost had him shivering. “T-Tummelt.”

“What is it…Commander?”

The hushed voice at his ear had Ravus’ eyes fluttering on instinct. Never would he typically allow someone to be so close to him, especially someone like Loqi. He didn’t quite trust the blond’s intentions, knowing there was more to his advances than he was initially letting on.

With a small laugh Loqi moved his face away from the elder’s ear, hands still gently caressing his neck, gliding along to finger his hair, a small hum of thought accompanying the action. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but…why haven’t you taken a lover? You’re a handsome man, after all.”

Ah. There it was. Ravus knew he’d been right all along. Loqi’s motivations simply weren’t as platonic as he’d first made them seem. He saw it coming a mile off, just waiting for him to make his intent known.

“That’s none of your concern.” He brushed off the question stiffly. “What about yourself? Why haven’t  _you_  taken a lover?”

Having the tables turned on him did nothing to faze Loqi. If anything, he was expecting the question to be thrown back his way. Even if Ravus wouldn’t lend him an answer, he had no qualms with offering his superior his own.

“It’s rather simple.” Speaking matter of factly, he pulled himself away from Ravus, stepping over to the desk again, perching himself atop it. “As sad as it may seem, I cannot take one of my own choosing. My parents are seeking a wife for me, one that they deem  _appropriate_.”

“A wife?” Ravus hardly thought that seemed like the best idea. From what he knew, the young General held not an ounce of interest for women, having seen him to playfully flirt with other men within the ranks. Men  _exclusively_ , that was.

“A wife I don’t need. One I don’t want.”

With the intense look the blond gave him, Ravus would’ve been lying if he said it didn’t affect him in some way. Remaining as stoic as possible, he hid his reaction well behind a wall he’d worked so hard to maintain.

“What d _o_  you want, Tummelt?”

Sliding into the small space between Ravus’ legs and the desk, Loqi pushed the seat back, letting it hit the wall behind them with a solid thud. Leaning in, resting his hands against the arms of the chair, he effectively trapped the elder.

“I think you already know the answer to that.” He spoke, voice dropping in tone.

“Isn’t this…inappropriate?” Not seeing any sign of him backing down, Ravus questioned his actions, curious if the blond was indeed serious or not. “I  _am_ your superior.”

“I’m sure we can overlook such a minor detail.” Kneeling upon the ground, spreading Ravus’ thighs further apart, the Niff ran his hands along the clothed limbs. “Let me show you what I’m  _really_  good at.”

_‘Good at’_  was perhaps the understatement of the century, from Ravus’ point of view. Never in a million years would he have guessed he’d be sitting in his office that morning, getting the blowjob of a lifetime. In hindsight, Ravus supposed he really shouldn’t have let things escalate that far. But Loqi looked far too delectable between his legs to get him to stop. He didn’t have a clue where or when the blond had managed to learn such skills, but he wasn’t complaining, not at all.

Raking his fingers through the Niff’s hair, pulling on the strands as he guided him back and forth at a pace he liked, he moved Loqi off his cock, watching him lick away the excess saliva that’d gathered on his lips.

“What else are you good at, Tummelt?”

With Ravus’ grip still holding strong, the Niff let out a small chuckle, his earlier smugness returning. “I thought you’d never ask.”

As much as he disliked the idea of being dominated, Ravus couldn’t deny how well Loqi was doing in such a role. The Niff always struck him as swinging more to the submissive side. But he guessed looks and behaviour could be deceiving.  
Pinned down upon the floor of his office, with Loqi panting into his ear, each rut into his body had his back arching up of its own volition. The sexual prowess that Loqi demonstrated certainly had him wondering if it’d had anything to do with the way he’d risen up the ranks at such a young age. It was definitely a possibility, one that Ravus knew those within the Imperial Army wouldn’t have said no to.

Scraping short, red lines across the Niff’s back, he left his mark upon Loqi’s skin, caring little that he might’ve been hurting the blond in the process. The only thing Ravus cared about was the amount of pleasure that Loqi could offer him. Nothing else mattered, not one thing. It was his time to be selfish, to take what was given to him, considering not what the repercussions of his actions could be - nor paying mind to the fact that anyone could’ve walked in at any given moment, finding the two of them in such a…compromising position.

“Harder.” He commanded, taking it upon himself to demand what he wanted, rather than wait or ask for it, satisfied when Loqi obeyed.

Getting his own way, especially from a subordinate such as Loqi, whom he had an awful lot of control over, was perhaps the biggest thrill of it all. He could essentially get the Niff to do anything he wanted.  
Anything.  
Such a thought was something he could learn to use in time, seeing as Loqi was oh so willing in all aspects. Before he could delve deeper into that train of thought, he both felt and saw the blond tense, his movements stilling, hearing a choked gasp leave his mouth.

Pulling back from Ravus, the elder grabbed Loqi by the arm, his grip tight and forceful. His eyes told him that Ravus demanded more.

“Finish what you started.”

Although weary in his post-orgasmic state, the Niff nodded in compliance. He did owe Ravus an end, after all. It’d be rude of him not to. Using his skilled tongue and mouth yet again, it took less than a minute for his superior to come. Holding down the elder’s hips, Loqi was greeted with a mouthful of cum, forced to swallow it while his head was held in place. It wasn’t like it was the first time he’d ever done such a thing, far from it, but he much prefered having the choice of moving away. Wiping away the surplus that’d dribbled from his lips as he pulled back, now free from Ravus’ grasp, Loqi was greeted with a word praise.

“Good. Now get dressed, and leave.”

Expecting nothing less from the man, he gathered up his own clothes. “So polite, aren’t you, Ravus?”

The Commander didn’t entertain him with an answer, instead redressing himself as quickly as he could. He had nothing more to say to him. More talk would only lead to the Niff hanging around, which was something he really didn’t want.

“If there’s anything you ever need…” Loqi let his sweetened tone trail off, running his fingers through his own hair to fix it as he made his way over to the door. “Don’t hesitate to come find me.”

Staring after the closed door, Loqi’s offer echoed in his mind. He most certainly wouldn’t hesitate to use the blond again, when the need arose. But that wasn’t something Ravus wished to dwell on. Not when he had far more important matters to attend to.


End file.
